


Rose-Red and Snow-White, Fairy Tail Style

by hipster_okami4210



Series: Classic Fairy Tales, Fairy Tail Style [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Army, Developing Friendships, Explicit Language, First Meetings, Fugitives, Other, Physical Abuse, Red Riding Hood Elements, Secrets, Sexual Abuse, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipster_okami4210/pseuds/hipster_okami4210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demon ran through the woods, quick as the wind, like a rabbit running from a wolf. She was running from the army, who were chasing her friend. Her friend was already ahead of her, given a head start. The two girls were both outcasts, one being a criminal and the other being the criminal's ally. Eventually, the criminal would be redeemed and returned to the light, her original home. She would spend most of her life redeeming herself just to be with her friend. Her friend would spend years waiting for her white knight to return to her. <br/>  This is the story of the Red Wolf and the White Demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Traveling

**Author's Note:**

> Mirajane is Snow-White. OC will be Rose-Red. Names will be altered. Alternate universe, but same timeline. Overall, a slight fairy tale twist to Fairy Tail's original storyline.  
>  All Fairy Tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Snow-White and Rose-Red will always remain as fairy tale characters. In reference to Mary Margaret and Ruby's friendship on ABC's Once Upon a Time.

  Mirajane was walking through a forest, not caring where she travelled, just as long as she could find a safe place. Her two younger siblings walked behind her, tired from the constant traveling. Mirajane turned around, saying,"Elman! Lisanna! Hurry up." Elman, the middle child, said nothing but looked annoyed and weary. The youngest, Lisanna, looked extremely sad and tired.

  "Nee-chan, we're tired. Let's just go find a wizards' guild for help," Elfman said, stopping in his tracks. Lisanna stopped next to him, saying,"We're tired of this, Mira-nee. Let's find a wizard who can help you." Mirajane slowly turned to face her siblings, taking their sad, concerned faces into consideration. Sighing, she said,"Fine. The next town we stop at, we'll get help. If there is no guild there, we'll find one. Okay?" The two kids smiled brightly at their older sister, smiles growing wider. Pleased with themselves, the Strauss siblings stopped to make camp for the night.

  Meanwhile, another troubled girl was traveling, only she was alone and she wasn't looking for help. This girl was on the run from the army, since she was a criminal and a dangerous threat to Fiore. Her name was Mis'ry, but to Fiore, she was known as the Red Wolf, or simply Red. This dangerous criminal was a shape-shifting werewolf, a stranger to both human and magical worlds.

  What was even more dangerous was her Magic, more specific, lost Magic. The female werewolf was also a Dragon Slayer, making her even more dangerous. When she had evaded the army, Mis'ry stopped at a small lake to rest. She was tired of running, but she was scared of the King and his army. Mis'ry was sick and tired of her life, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

  She was born with the genetics of a shape-shifting werewolf, and was raised by a dragon. Mis'ry didn't know her parents, but she knew that she had a younger brother somewhere in the world. She hoped he was living a life better than hers. Mis'ry also knew that her brother was born without the werewolf genes, so he was luckier than she. The one-in-a-million chance was that Mirajane and her siblings were just nearby.

  How wonderful, a deadly criminal with a big chance of encountering some kids. How wonderful.


	2. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strauss siblings never really heard of "the Red Wolf." Mis'ry was too busy running to contemplate about these kids. Very soon, three of them would be intertwined forever.

   Mirajane and her siblings were traveling once again, but this time they took a more leisurely pace. They were getting closer to a village, so they took their time. The Strauss siblings would ask for the nearest wizards' guild any then go from there. Mis'ry was also traveling in the same direction, only she was looking for a place to die. Both girls were moving to the same destination, but for different reasons. Either way, they would run into each other sooner or later.

  As the Strauss siblings reached the edge of the wood, they heard a noise from behind. Hiding behind their sister, Elfman and Lisanna curiously stared into the forest. Mirajane protectively covered her younger siblings from the noise, whatever it may be. Mis'ry popped out of the brush, worn out and in a hurry. She jumped back upon noticing the three kids in front of her. At the same time,the three siblings flinched in surprise.

  Mis'ry confusedly looked at the kids, asking,"What're you kids doing all the way out here?" Mirajane snapped in defense, saying, "What about you?!" Mis'ry chuckled as she replied,"Personal business. Now, if I were you guys, I'd run before the army mistakens you for helping me out." The three kids stared at her, confused by her words. "Why is the army out here? Are they chasing you?" Lisanna asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

  "Yeah, so? So what if the army's after me?" Mis'ry asked coyly. Somewhere in the woods, indistinct shouting could be heard. Mis'ry suddenly flinched at the shouting, slowly backing away from the brush. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I got some running to do." With that said, Mis'ry quickly dashed away, fast as a fleeting shadow. The Strauss siblings looked from the brush to the running girl, confused at the situation. "Nee-chan, what just happened?" Elfman asked Mirajane. "I think, I think we just encountered trouble. Let's hurry on to the village," the older girl replied.

  Turning in the same direction Mis'ry had left in, the siblings continued their small trek. By the time they reached the village, their encounter with the she-wolf was already forgotten. By the next dawn, the small family had directions to the closest guild. The guild was called Fairy Tail, located in Magnolia, a small city a few miles away. At the same time, Mis'ry had evaded three arrests from the army and was now declared a fugitive. She had not forgotten the traveling siblings, especially the one in the cloak. She had noticed the cloaked one's right arm was disfigured or something. When she ran by, Mis'ry was able to get a closer look; her arm was that of a demon's. _Poor kid, I wonder how her arm came to look like that_. Mis'ry knew she would meet those three again, eventually.

  But for now, she was a fugitive and they weren't.


	3. Caged Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mis'ry was a prisoner in her own fear. She had been forced to kill, abandon loved ones, and become evil beyond evil. If only she had been freed earlier, Mis'ry wouldn't be a fugitive and a prisoner.

  Mis'ry was back home, which was in fact a dark guild. When she had led the army astray, Mis'ry had to "return home," or so the head honcho said. She disliked the place, preferring to be free to do as she pleased. The head honcho used her for his own purposes, such as sex and assassination jobs. Not that Mis'ry minded, she hated the man and his horrible thoughts. He always wanted her to either go and kill people, or have sex with him.

  Either way, Mis'ry hated to work for the man, whether in the bedroom or not. Mis'ry was sent to the guy's office, since he wanted to "talk to her". The last thing she wanted after a tiring journey was even more fucked up work. "What now?" she asked as she stood in front of his desk, a very displeased look on her face. The man folded his hands together, a strange look in his eyes.

  "Now, now. Red, what have I told you about manners?" Mis'ry grew irritated, wanting to already punch the guy in the face. When she was silent, the guy continued saying,"Now, Red. I've been feeling a little....bored. Care to relieve me of my boredom?" Mis'ry knew where this was going, having learned all of this bastard's hints and clues.

  "Fuck off," she bluntly said as she walked out of the room. Sure, she'd be punished for that later, but she didn't care much. All she wanted was sleep and freedom, freedom more than sleep. As she entered her room, Mis'ry immediately opted to sleep before doing anything else. A few hours later, she woke up due to her stomach grumbling for food. As she showered and changed her clothes, Mis'ry felt empty, as if her soul was shattered beyond repair.

  _It's been six years and I still can't break free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such short chapters!! However, the chapters after this one will be longer.


	4. Wolf Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunting a wolf isn't easy. Especially when the creature appears at night and eats people.

  It's been nearly four months since the Strauss siblings had joined Fairy Tail. Mirajane had "cured" herself of her demonic appearance. Elfman and Lisanna were learning Take Over Magic alongside her. Mirajane decided to do a mission to take her mind off of everything. The mission she had chosen was to slay a wolf that was killing people in nearby villages. Pretty simple. Kill a wolf, that's all. The next day, Mirajane arrived at her destination alone, preferring solo work this time around. The village had lost half its population to a wolf. Surrounding villages also lost many of their inhabitants to this wolf.

  Take it back. This might be tricky. Mirajane spent a good chunk of the first day gathering information on this, wolf. Mirajane found out that the wolf showed up in the dark of night, prowling around the woods. It would break into unsuspecting households and maul the inhabitants to death. On one night, it would show up in one area. The next night, it'd be in another village. Her first night on the job, Mirajane camped out in front of the woods. The people had predicted the wolf's next target, so Mirajane camped out near the target. She would catch the wolf while it was distracted, and finish it up. Badda bing, badda boom.

  Mis'ry was forced to go out and kill people again. The head honcho always forced her to change in order to make the killing easier. She would become the wolf and kill people. She didn't like the taste of human bodies, she preferred livestock instead. Mis'ry knew someone would try to stop her sooner or later. She had found out that a request for the wolf's head had been sent out. If she wasn't careful tonight, she could be killed by a wizard. Walking through the woods, Mis'ry looked for a more logical situation. Someone's been sent for my head, that's for sure. I better be careful. Coming to the edge of the woods, Mis'ry scanned the area. Ahead of her was one of the smaller villages.

  As she removed her "lucky" cloak, Mis'ry froze in her tracks. A few meters in front of her was a small campsite. Shit! Someone's here! Mis'ry saw a young girl sitting next to the fire. How ironic. A young girl?! How much more stupid could the legal guilds get?! Mis'ry took the risk and threw the cloak off. She began running towards the girl, deciding to make her the first victim of the night. Mirajane heard running from behind, and cautiously turned around. A giant wolf was running **right at her**!! Scrambling forward, Mirajane prepared to launch an attack on the creature.

  In a flash, Mirajane threw an Evil Spark at the beast, slowing it down effectively. As it got closer, Mirajane launched another Evil Spark at the wolf. Noticing that it was now losing energy, Mirajane froze in her spot. The wolf came down on her, but not before it barked viciously at her. Pinned down by the enormous beast, Mirajane closed her eyes and waited for her death. When nothing had happened, Mirajane opened her eyes slowly and cautiously. Instead of the wolf, a young woman lay on top of her, barely conscious.

  _Who the hell is this?! And where's the wolf?!_


	5. Confessions at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did this young woman appear from? She basically came out of nowhere! And how does she know Mirajane?!

  Mirajane slowly removed the young woman from her own body. She was pinned down by the wolf. But, when she opened her eyes, the wolf was replaced by a young woman. Is this woman somehow connected to the wolf? The young woman was trying to get up, but was apparently really tired. She gave up and opted to simply lying on the cool ground. It would be a while before Mirajane would get answers. Mis'ry was not surprised that the girl would attack her.

  What did surprise her was the strength of the attacks. Just two lightning attacks had worn her out, which was impressive. Mis'ry was strong, but she wasn't at her top game tonight. As she lay on the cool floor, Mis'ry tried gathering her energy to stand up. But that suddenly became a challenge in itself. An hour passed by, with Mis'ry lying down and Mirajane watching. By now, Mis'ry had enough energy to sit up cross-legged. Rubbing her eyes, she confronted the white-haired girl in front of her.

  "Hmmm? Oh, it's just you," she said, looking bored. Mirajane was wide-eyed, asking,"Who're you? Where'd the wolf go?" Mis'ry recognized the younger girl, replying,"Hey, kid. We meet again. The name's Mis'ry." Extending her hand, Mis'ry shook Mirajane's hand, even though the kid looked confused. "What do mean ' _we meet again_ '?" Mirajane asked, completely confused by the stranger named Mis'ry. Mis'ry asked,"Where's the other two?" Mirajane suddenly remembered Mis'ry from their first encounter. "What're you doing here?! Aren't you running from the army? Besides, my brother and sister are at home," she replied. Mis'ry looked both disappointed and amused. "The army won't find me here, for now. If you're looking for the wolf, I'll help," she offered. "My first question is this: Where is the wolf?" Mirajane demanded, wanting answers.

  Mis'ry nervously chuckled before replying,"It's right in front of you. **I am the wolf**."


	6. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mis'ry was more concerned about the girl than herself. She wanted to be free, but freedom came at a price. And this girl was willing to buy Mis'ry's freedom.

  " **What**?! **You're the wolf**?!" Mirajane cried aloud, startled. Mis'ry made a shushing sound, saying,"Keep quiet! You want a mob of villagers to come after me?! Keep quiet and I might explain everything, okay?" Mirajane fell silent, fighting back the urge to cry for help. Mis'ry began telling her tale, usually stopping to check for any eavesdroppers.

  "I...was born a shape-shifter. My mom carried the genes of a werewolf, so I naturally inherited it. She abandoned me a year later, in order to keep me safe. For the next eleven years, I lived in a forest up north, hidden from humanity. I was already dubbed a threat, but it grew worse after my twelfth birthday. People found out that I was not only a werewolf, but a Dragon Slayer, too. A dark guild forced me into slavery, killing people and causing destruction all over Fiore. My dragon parent named me Mis'ry, because of my extremely destructive abilities. Over the last six years, I made a name for myself as a killer. All of Fiore dubbed me as the " _Red Wolf,_ " or simply " _Red_ ". The army's been on my trail for the past two years. And then...."

  Mirajane was stunned. This girl was born a werewolf and raised as a Dragon Slayer. No wonder the army was after her, including her criminal actions. Mustering up some courage, she asked,"You were forced into slavery, by a dark guild? Why haven't you used your skills to break free?" Mis'ry went silent, looking very nervous and skittish. Her fear began building up, and in order to keep herself and Mirajane safe, she began scratching. Mis'ry routinely scratched at the dirt, to keep her fear and anger in check.

  She shakily replied,"When they took me in, I was so naive. I thought they'd take care of me, not abuse me and use my powers for evil. They would...use me for ridiculous reasons. I think that's what holds me back from escaping. My pent-up anger and fear isn't helping, either. Besides, I'm not even actually a criminal. The guild master forces me to do all those horrible things because of my naive nature. He keeps a Magic Body-Link on me, so if I step out of line by an inch, the Magic hurts me. It's kinda like a shock collar."

  Mirajane felt bad for this girl. She was born an outcast, and her upbringing made it worse. Not to mention, she was being held captive by a dark guild. They used Body-Link magic to force Mis'ry into being a criminal. "I'll help you. I can get Master Makarov to send some of us out here to set you free. Then you join me and my siblings back at Fairy Tail!" Mira offered to the she-wolf Dragon. Mis'ry looked happy, completely glad that someone was willing to help her out. She kindly whispered,"Thank you. I'd be forever grateful to you, kid. I don't even know your name, or the guild you work for."

  "The name is Mirajane Strauss, or the Demon Mirajane. I work for Fairy Tail."


	7. A Wolf Among Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mis'ry was WAY beyond uncomfortable. She wasn't used to being around large amounts of people, and being at Faiy Tail made it worse.

  Mirajane let Mis'ry accompany her on her trip back home. The white-haired girl had convinced the people that the wolf had evaded her grasp. However, she revealed that it was all an illusion, and that the real culprits were a dark guild. For now, the wolf was gone, but the scars weren't. The people still rewarded her, for she had freed them from the wolf, even if it was a dark guild using an illusion. As she walked down the road, Mis'ry walked to her side, a hooded cloak covering her body.

  The cloak was a blood-red color, and was elegant despite its simplistic design. Mis'ry told Mira that the cloak kept the wolf subdued unless necessary. She also revealed that it scared away evil spirits. Mis'ry didn't walk on the road, since she was barefoot and left tracks similar to a wolf's. "You're sure I should go visit your guild's Master, kid? I'm not so sure about this, you know," Mis'ry asked. Mirajane nodded, saying,"Master Makarov won't mind. Okay, maybe he would. Just let me do the talking, because he might not listen to you." They stopped talking and continued walking down the road.

  The two companions stopped to rest around twilight. As Mis'ry removed the hood, she said,"Just to let you know, I can change at will. If you want, I can carry you in the night so we can get there faster." Mirajane stared in awe, saying,"You can do that? Wow! But, I don't want you to waste energy on me." Mis'ry stood up and dropped her cloak on top of Mira. "Come on, kid. I'll carry you until dawn, so let's hurry." In a few seconds, Mis'ry became a wolf the size of a grow draft horse, jet black fur and blood-red eyes. Lowering herself to the floor, Mis'ry allowed Mirajane to climb onto her back. With Mirajane secure, Mis'ry ran off into the night, fast as the wind, quiet like the shadows. It was like this for a few hours, with Mis'ry never losing her pace and Mirajane peacefully sleeping on top.

**\-----TIMESKIP------**

  The Demon and the Wolf stood outside of Fairy Tail's front doors. Mis'ry shifted nervously, afraid of being shunned. Mirajane led the older girl into the hall, quickly attracted attention due to Mis'ry's tall stature and red cloak. The guild fell silent, all except for the murmurs going around. Even Natsu and Gray stopped fighting upon seeing Mis'ry. Mirajane confidently walked towards the master's office, guiding the stranger. Mis'ry kept her head bowed down, avoiding eye contact with anybody. When they reached the office door, Mirajane knocked softly, asking for entry.

  A minute later, Mis'ry found herself in a room with Mirajane and an old man, presumably the guild's master. "How was it, Mirajane?" the old man asked, a mischievous grin on his face. "It was fine, Master. But, I had to make some...changes," Mirajane replied. Master said,"Changes? What did you do, Mira?" "Master, I could not kill the wolf. The wolf was a human with the shape-shifting genes of a werewolf. The person was innocent of her actions, so u decided to spare her. Therefore, I was forced to lie about my success." She looked at Mis'ry, silently telling her to make herself known.

  Mis'ry stepped forward, whispering to nobody in general," **Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen**." Mirajane said,"Master, this is Mis'ry, a friend of mine. She is the culprit, however, she is innocent and was forced into committing crimes. She is a werewolf, and a Dragon Slayer." Makarov looked stunned, not to mention the fact that his eyes were gleaming. _A werewolf with the powers of a Dragon Slayer, huh? That'd be a powerful ally._ Looking at the cloaked Mis'ry, he said,"Now, let's get a good look at you. I'm no threat, child." Cautiously, Mis'ry lowered the hood, revealing herself from the shoulders and up.

  The man took her features into notice, such as her long, wild, jet-black hair and her sharp red eyes. Makarov gently said,"So, you're a werewolf **AND** a Dragon Slayer? Nice." Mis'ry saw no danger, so she decided to take the cloak off entirely. Now standing in her casual attire, cloak on the floor, she uncomfortably shifted her position. A few more minutes later, Makarov had dismissed the two girls. He offered Mis'ry a temporary home here, saying,"You're welcome to stay here, Mis'ry. Just don't stay too long, or trouble might find you."

  Walking back out into the chaos, Mirajane brought Mis'ry over to a table. The two girls sat down with most of the "younger generation," which basically consisted of the youngest members. Mis'ry kept her cloak on, hood up, still afraid of the large crowd of people. Natsu and Gray immediately ganged up on Mis'ry, believing she was a new member. "Hey! Fight me!" "No, fight me! Don't waste your time with Flame Brain here!" At the same time, they grabbed Mis'ry's shoulders, and when they let go, they moved her hood. Since she was looking down at the table, the hood fell back, uncovering her hair and face.

  Wide-eyed, Mis'ry froze as everyone gaped at the girl's appearance.


	8. Blooming Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mis'ry wasn't expecting for people to easily accept her. She was one of Fiore's baddest criminal's for crying out loud!!

  Mirajane was upset at what Gray and Natsu had done, so she basically whacked them and yelled at them. The two boys quickly apologized, not knowing any better. The others stared at this new-comer, who wasn't a member but was here, in the hall. "Mira-nee, who's this?" Lisanna asked, scooting closer to the two older girls. Lifting her head a little bit, Mis'ry made eye contact with Lisanna. The older girl quietly said,"So, you're Mirajane's sister..." Spooked, Lisanna hid behind the others, who believed Mis'ry was trying to cause trouble. Mirajane decided to formally introduce her new friend to the others, so she stood up, pulling Mis'ry along.

  "Ok, guys. This is a....friend. A friend that I met while on the job," she said. Turning towards Mis'ry, she gently nudged her, whispering,"Go on. Introduce yourself." Mis'ry shyly removed her cloak, revealing her complete appearance. "My name is Mis'ry. It's nice to meet you," she said nervously as stood before the younger Mages. Natsu jumped the gun, loudly asking,"Why is your name ' _Misery_ '? That's weird." Erza shunned the pink-haired boy by saying,"Says the boy whose name is ' _Summer_ '." As the boy fell silent from the redhead's retort, Mis'ry reached down for her cloak.

  Lisanna ran up to the girl, saying,"I remember you! You were the one we met at the forest!" Mis'ry grinned, kindly saying,"Hey, kid. I take it Mirajane's your big sis, huh?" Lisanna smiled brightly, which Mis'ry took as a "yes." Lisanna asked,"You're so tall! I like your cloak, and your hair." Mis'ry crouched down to the girl's height, ruffling her hair. "How 'bout this, kid. You can hold onto my cloak, and as a bonus, I'll let you play with my hair. Deal?" Mis'ry said with a gentle smile on her face. "Yeah!" Lisanna shouted, a bright smile on her face as she was given the elegant red cloak to hold onto.

  The she-wolf played with Lisanna for an hour or so, letting the girl do as she pleased. Lisanna played with Mis'ry's black hair, enjoying rough yet silky soft texture. When they were alone, Lisanna asked Mis'ry another question: "Hey, are you a Dragon Slayer? Your eyes look just like Natsu's." Mis'ry nodded, replying,"Yeah. I'm a Dragon Slayer. My dragon parent was extremely smart. And he was good at hunting and tracking, too." Mis'ry had given the little girl permission to call her " _Red_ ," feeling safe around the child. Lisanna immediately climbed onto her back, shouting,"Let's go play outside, Red! We can bring the others with us!" Mis'ry felt her heart melt at the sight of her cute face. Lisanna was too cute to protest against, and Mis'ry saw her as a little sister.

  "Ok. If you want, go get them. I'll be at the door waiting," Mis'ry said as she walked away. Lisanna immediately brightened up and ran off to go get her friends. Outside, Mis'ry stood in the bright sunlight, but quickly moved to stand in the shade provided by a tree close by. She had boldly left her cloak off, though she kept it in her possession. To lose that cloak was like a wizard losing his Magic. After five minutes, Mis'ry heard Lisanna shouting in the background. Turning around, she saw Lisanna skipping towards her, bringing Cana, Levy, Mirajane, and Erza.

  The other girls looked skeptical and a little bored, wondering why the youngest Strauss sibling wanted them to join her outside. "Look, Red!" Lisanna gleefully shouted, bounding up to the tall she-wolf. Mirajane was skeptical, wondering how her little sister had won the she-wolf's heart over. Maybe it's because she's much younger than Mis'ry. Lisanna is too cute, so that would explain it. Levy looked just as curious as Erza and Cana, the three girls looking at the tall girl.

  Lisanna grabbed Mis'ry by the hand and led her to the park, smiling the entire time.


	9. Tragic Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mis'ry enjoyed being with the little girls. They made her feel free, made her feel HUMAN. And that was something she would miss for years to come.

  After an hour or two, the group of girls had become close with the mysterious visitor. Walking back to the guild, Mis'ry froze in her tracks, a scared look in her eyes. "Mis'ry, what's wrong?" Mirajane asked. The others had stopped, too, and watched patiently. Mis'ry looked down at Mirajane, whispering,"They found me." Suddenly, electricity ran over her body, creating a loud crackling sound. Mis'ry dropped to the floor, shaking her body in pain. In the distance, a group of soldiers were stopping people in the streets. Some were on horseback, while others walked; nonetheless, they had weapons and horses, and some were even Mages. One guy spotted Mis'ry on the floor and shouted. " **I found the Wolf**!"

  Urging his horse forward, the soldier quickly approached the group of girls. Mis'ry quickly got to her feet and began to quicken her pace. Right when the man reached her, Mis'ry fled, giving the man a chance to hunt her down. Running, Mis'ry left the others behind, and Mirajane and her sister stared in fear and concern for their friend. Lisanna quickly realized that the red cloak had been left behind and shouted,"Red! Your cloak!" Mis'ry sharply turned on her heels, running back to retrieve her cloak. As she took it back, she placed a necklace in Lisanna's hands. As she tied the cloak around herself, Mis'ry said,"Thanks, kid. Keep this. That way, you'll never forget me."

  Suddenly, the soldier on horseback appeared behind her. Grabbing a fistful of hair, he pulled her back, laughing heartily. "Thought you escape, huh Wolf?! Well, you're gonna die in prison for your crimes. I'll make sure you never see another person again!! A bastard criminal like you shouldn't be hanging around innocent kids like these. **You hear me, Wolf**?!" Mis'ry tried to wrench his hands free, her face contorted in pain and sorrow. The little Fairies stared in fear and shock, scared at how she was being treated. Mis'ry couldn't bring herself to tell them that she was a fugitive and couldn't find a way to redeem herself. The rest of the soldiers caught up to the Wolf, joining in on the abuse.

  Surrounding her in a circle, they began mocking her. She was pushed around, occasionally being hit with a sword or a lance. One man, a mage, shot a heavy bolt of lightning at the girl when she wasn't looking. The attack got her in the back, sending her to the floor. Mis'ry secretly had a scar there, from a past injury, it caused the scar to reopen and bleed. Along the line, one soldier had ripped her cloak off and threw it off to the side. The abuse had ripped the backside of her clothing, making the bleeding more noticeable. The cloak fell in front of little Levy, who picked it up and clutched it to her body. Lying on the floor, Mis'ry raised her head to see the Fairies nearby, scared and in shock.

  As the scar bled, the men resorted to trampling her down. They moved their horses over her back. She cried out in pain as the metal horseshoes pressed down on her bloody scar. After an entire hour of torment, Mis'ry had nearly lost all consciousness. The soldiers tied her hands together and then attached the rope to a horse's saddle. Forcing her to stand, the soldiers dragged her away, despite her crying and sore, bloody body. As she stumbled away with the men, Mis'ry looked back at the Fairies, a sad look on her face.

  She disappeared into the sunset, traveling towards her doom, never to see Mirajane and the others again.


End file.
